Forgotten Love
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: Rachel Berry's life seemed perfect. She had a perfect fiancè, best friends, and job. Will it all go away when an old love returns? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**Author:** Nikki.

**Author's Note**: Hello. This is my newest selection, and I hope it's popular to all you Finchel fans. Please Review. I think everyone is a bit OCC, except for Quinn.

**Forgotten Love**

Rachel Berry was at _David's Bridal_ picking out a wedding gown. She had gone to Julliard and met a man named Joshua. They fell in love instantly. Three months after finishing college, Josh proposed. It was the best day of her life. She couldn't refuse. Her wedding was in two months, almost all the wedding details had been sorted out.

"What about this one?" Quinn Puckerman, her best friend asked. "It's pure silk."

"No. Mine had to be more than pure silk. It has to be perfect." Rachel replied.

"Well, how about this one?" Santana Lopez asked.

"It's gorgeous!" Rachel gasped. "I really have to try it on."

Rachel quickly went into the back and tried it on. It was perfect. Pure silk, puffy, strapless. Santana and Quinn were only two bridesmaids. She had 5. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes (Whom had gotten a stunning makeover), Brittany, and Tina. They all stuck together after senior year. Mostly Quinn and Tina.

Rachel walked out.

"Oh, wow," Quinn awed.

"It's so stunning on you, Rach," Santana gaped.

"Thanks! I think this is the one," Rachel said.

"I agree," Santana said.

"Me too!" Quinn gasped.

Once the dress was paid for they went to _Subway_ for lunch. Rachel was on a diet so she'd look gorgeous for her wedding and honeymoon. Rachel sat down by Quinn, and then Santana followed.

"I'm so excited," Rachel smiled.

"Me too, I love the dresses you picked for us," Quinn agreed.

"I hope Matt proposes to me soon. You both already had your weddings." Santana mumbled.

"Aw, Santana," Rachel comforted.

Quinn was staring a boy with brown hair, a bit messy. He was wearing a suit and talking to a girl with long, blonde hair. Her eyes were green. She looked a bit like Quinn.

"Is that–?" Santana stared.

"It can't be." Quinn started.

"But what if–?" Rachel asked.

The boy got up and walked over with the girl.

"Rachel Berry?" He asked, in a soft, familiar tone.

"Y-Yes? I'm Sorry, do I know you?" She frowned.

"Finn Hudson. McKinley High School. Remember?" He asked.

**Author's Note 2: **I hope you enjoyed that. It took me about 45 minutes to write. I plan to keep writing and take requests. And I will write in couples if you ask in review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author**: Nikki

**Beta-ed** by: RoseHale92 ( Jamie :] )

**Author's Note**: I really like writing this, but I really need everyone who reads this to review. If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I might discontinue this story. If you want a picture of Elena, she looks like Nikki Reed, but the Vampire version of her.

Enjoy!

_

All Rachel could do was nod.

"Y-Yeah, I r-remember," she stuttered through her words.

"Yeah...So you guys, this is Elena. My girlfriend," Finn said, introducing the blonde. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," Elena murmured.

"Hey," Quinn and Santana replied in unison.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" Finn asked.

"Yes– but now it's Quinn Puckerman. Noah and I wed last year," Quinn whispered.

Finn stared. "O-Oh. Alright."

"C'mon Finn, we simply _have_ to go to our dance lessons," Elena pleaded.

"Alright. Nice seeing you Rachel," Finn whispered, walking out with Elena.

"Is it me, or does Elena seem like a total bitch?" Santana asked Quinn and Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"She's seems like a _super_ bitch to me," Quinn agreed.

"Guys, we haven't even gotten to _know_ her yet," Rachel said. "But I don't know if we'll even get the chance."

Quinn and Santana looked down and nodded sheepishly.

They all said goodbye, and Rachel walked home to her apartment.

She walked in and saw Josh reading. "Hey," he whispered, closing his book.

"Hey Josh." Rachel replied just as softly. Josh got up and kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss, but on the lips.

"Two months from now," he started, "I'll be the happiest man in the universe."

"M-Me too... but a girl," Rachel whispered, kissing his lips softly.

Finn and Elena had been taking dance lessons. They were only dating but getting more serious. Finn mostly liked their make-out sessions. He _really_ cared about her smokin' hot body, but also because she was nice.

She always cared for others, _and_ she was totally smart. Especially for a blonde.

Finn was dancing with her one day and realized something.

She was the one.

He _knew_, because he always got butterflies when he was with her. Elena smiled into his eyes as they danced together. Finally, when dance ended, they went to their apartment and changed.

They went to Olive Garden for a VIP dinner that Finn had organized. There he would propose.

They both got into a limo Finn rented, and drove off.

Rachel smiled at Josh, they were dancing together. It was dimly lit in their huge apartment. There was slow music (The River Flows In You), and candles.

Rachel looked simply beautiful.

Her hair was wavy, she had a French, Red, Designer Dress on, with black 5-inch heels. She also had on a diamond necklace Josh bought her.

She slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"J-Josh?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I love you," Rachel said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Josh smiled, and hugged her tight, "I love you too."

Just then, Rachel got a voicemail from Quinn.

_Rachel! I was watching the news and there are __gunmen__ at __Olive Garden__! Finn and Elena are __there!_

Just then, Rachel came out of her hug, and kissed Josh lightly. Josh, then, deepened the kiss with passion, until they were making out on the couch.

Finn grasped Elena's hand tightly, afraid to move.

"Elena," he whispered lightly. "I'm so sorry."

Elena showed a hopeful, frightened expression. "I love you, Finn Hudson," she whispered.

Hearing that, Finn showed her a small, black, velvet box. He then showed her a smile filled with love, hope, and passion.

The gunman walked in.

"Hello everyone. There is no need to be frightened," The voice said boredly, which sounded oddly familiar.

The gunman turned his head and stared straight at Finn.

It was David Karofsky. Go Figure.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Hudson got the perfect girl. Is that Quinn Fabray there?" Karofsky asked.

"No. I am Elena Rhodes. April Rhodes is my mother. You might know her," Elena whispered.

"Shut. Up," Karofsky demanded. "Do you think I give a _damn_ who you are? I want money. _Nothin' else_."

Then he pointed the gun at Finn.

And pulled the trigger.

Finn screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. He could feel his blood pouring out of the hole the bullet had made.

Karofsky laughed evilly. Dramatically.

Elena was totally shocked, she was in love with Finn. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks. She got up and ran to Karofsky. She punched him upside the head and took the gun. Everyone cheered. Elena sniffled, and dropped the gun, then she checked to see if Karofsky was knocked out.

He was.

She dialed 9-1-1, for the ambulance.

Rachel woke up the next day at 8:30 A.M. She realized Josh was at work. After she had breakfast, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

_Rachel! Where were you?_

"Quinn? What's the matter?" Rachel asked in distress.

_Finn, he-he got shot last night! Didn't you check your messages?_

Rachel had skipped it, and then forgotten to check again. "N-No. What happened? How did you find out?"

_He told Kurt, and Kurt told me when he saw it on the news. Kurt's at the hospital with him now! Well in the waiting room, Finn just got out of surgery! Come down to Lima Family Care Hospital!_

"I'll be there soon!" Rachel gasped, and hung up.

She quickly ran around, getting dressed and doing her makeup. She drove blurry eyed. She couldn't _believe_ it. Her forgotten love was in the hospital. At least she'd get to comfort him, and be there for him.

She walked into the hospital, and waiting in line. When it was finally her turn, the lady said, "How may I help you?"

Rachel sniffled a bit. "Finn Hudson, please."

"He just got out of surgery, go up to the third floor waiting room please," the lady answered.

Rachel whispered a "thank you so much!", and then ran upstairs.

She saw Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, and Elena sitting. She hugged Quinn, and sniffled. She walked up to Elena.

"Hi Elena, how is Finn doing?" Rachel asked warmly.

"He's doing... fine. He got shot in the liver. They removed a small portion of it," Elena explained. Rachel pulled Elena into a hug.

"Well, hello," Rachel said to the rest of her old Glee Club.

Kurt showed a small wave. Santana and Brittany smiled at her.

"The friends and family of Finn Hudson may now go in," a lady in white said. Rachel ran in, anxious.

"Finn," Rachel whispered. But she didn't see the new, matured Finn. She saw the Frankenteen himself. She bit a tear back. Elena looked at her oddly, and ran to hug Finn.

Finn lifted his arms into a warm hug. Rachel was thinking.

Finally everyone left to get rest, but Rachel. She walked up to Finn.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Not well, but I'm holding out," Finn said.

"You're dying?" Rachel gasped.

"No, I mean, it hurts, but I'm blocking the pain."

Rachel nodded, "Well If I may, I'd like you show you something I put together."

She started to sing.

_Its been quite a long year  
Like were being tested  
To face all our fears  
Finally your mind will get some rest  
And you'll feel much better_

_When you're laying on my chest  
Ill keep you right by my side  
I feel you breathing  
Close your tired eyes__  
_  
_Goodnight, my love,  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye, my best friend,  
This ain't no kinda living  
Goodnight, my love  
And I hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow_

_But objects in the rear view mirror  
Are closer than they seem  
There's no use grasping  
When things are out of reach_

Goodnight, my love,  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye, my best friend,  
This ain't no kinda living  
Goodnight, my love  
And I hold you one more time until tomorrow

_Inside I'm dying  
I don't wanna let you go,  
We work so hard at  
Outside I'm crying  
My heart wont admit  
What my mind already knows_

And its getting light outside  
I guess Ill get up,  
Put on my clothes  
And kiss you one more time  
So close your tired eyes

Goodnight, my love,  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye, my best friend,  
This ain't no kinda living  
Goodnight, my love  
At least I held you one last time before  
Tomorrow...

Rachel finished then whispered, "It's my way of saying keep in contact this time."

Finn smiled sleepily. "It was lovely, Rachel."

"Thank you, and I meant it," Rachel admitted. "I think I have to go."

Finn nodded, understanding. "Goodbye, Rachel."

**_And that ends a longer chapter. Hurrah! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL EAT YOU. Please, Please! :[ I need to know if you want something to happen. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: '_Glee_' is owned by _Ryan_ _Murphy_.

**Author's Note: **I was SO impressed by how many reviews I got last chapter! 8, on ONE CHAPTER. That's awesome! Thank you! I'm on a total writer's block though, so sorry for the late update.

**WARNING: FLUFF.**

_**Forgotten Love...**_

_Never forget the one you loved..._

**_Rachel wrapped her warm arms around Finn Hudson. It was graduation. They had won Nationals two weeks ago, so it was a mixed celebration. _**__

**_"Finn, can you promise me something?"_**__

**_"What?"_**__

**_"You'll _****never****_forget me. When I go to Julliard and you go to Lima Community College."_**__

**_"I promise. Your the only person I can _****ever****_ love."_**__

**_"R-Really?"_**__

**_"Of course," he whispered, kissing her neck softly. _**

Rachel watched a sleeping Finn Hudson. He had been in the hospital for two weeks already. Elena had gotten so tired, she had to go home. But that was three days ago. No phone calls. Nothing. She was tired, herself. But it had given her a chance to catch up on 'Pretty Little Liars.' Finn blinked uneasily.

"R-Rachel?" He sounded confused.

"Hey, Finn."

"Isn't Elena back yet?" He asked.

"Oh, no, she isn't."

"Oh, okay. I just had the_ strangest _dream."

"Oh _really_?" Rachel joked.

**__****Rachel burst into tears as she hugged Finn. **_****_

**__****"I'm going to miss you terribly!"**

_****_**__****"Rach, you have to go."  
**_**  
**_**__****"I-I can't! I'll die! I'll– I'll miss you too much!"  
**_**  
**_**__****"I love you," he whispered into her ear.**_****_

**__****She hugged him tighter. "Then come with me."**_****_

**__****"Rachel, I can't. I start college tomorrow! I promise, I'll see you soon."**_****_

**__****She wiped her tears. "Promise, I'll call you!"**_****_

**__****"I'll answer."**

"Wait. Was the chicken flying?" Rachel asked, referring to Finn's dream.

"No, it was the goat, with you sitting on it."

Rachel giggled, "I– "

"Hey, Finn!" Elena yelled.

Rachel tried not to roll her eyes, so she smiled.

**_"The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere," Rachel quoted to Finn, hugging him after winning Nationals._**__

**_Finn smiled, and kissed her softly. "I love you too."_**__

**_Rachel giggled, putting her head on his shoulder. _**__

**_"Never leave me," Rachel whispered._**__

**_"I won't." _**

"You can go now," Elena added, snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

Rachel nodded, and got out her seat, leaving.

Rachel left the hospital and drove to her apartment. Rachel walked in and saw Josh on the couch laying down, and someone on top of him, kissing him. It was...Caitlyn? Caitlyn was their maid they hired two weeks ago.

"What the hell?" Rachel screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel! It's not what it –"

"Yes it is! We're through!" she shrieked, running out. She kept running.

And running...

And running...

Into the street.

Where cars are.

Rachel Berry ran into the street, and red Mustang hit her. Who was driving? None other then Elena Rhodes.

"_RACHEL_!" Was the last thing Rachel Berry heard before going blank, sticky blood around her.

**Amazing, Nikki! Loved it :]. - Jamie **


End file.
